A Strong Gale
by Hell Reaper
Summary: An old friend of Blake's joins her at Beacon.


Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY

Hello. Guess what, I'm not dead. Hurray.

Alright, Some people may know that I love Red vs Blue. I also love Rwby. So I made my own Rwby character and here he is.

Name: Colbalt Gale

Hair color: Blue

Eye color: Blue

Age: 18

Clothing: black shoes and pants, blue sleeveless shirt, Dark blue scarf.

Weapons: two blue axes/Thompson guns and silver metal gloves.

Semblance: strength

"_**Thinking"**_

"Talking"

Chapter one

He ran as fast as he could but it kept getting closer. He dared not look behind him in fear of slowing down. He turned down the hall into a dead end. Dread filled him. He turned around and …..

He woke up

Colbalt: "Why am I still having that dream?" He looks to the side to where his clock was. "Looks like it's time to get ready for the first day of school."

He got dressed. He put on black shoes and pants, a blue sleeveless shirt, and his favorite dark blue scarf that he got from his best friend. He looked over to the picture he had of the two of them when they were little. _**"I wonder how she's doing. I haven't seen her in such a long time."**_ He though hoping the Faunus girl was doing ok.

While making his way to the door he picked up his axes and strap them to his waist. He stopped at the door taking one last look at his apartment before leaving.

**Fast-forward now on the plane **

The blue haired hunter let out a sigh. He had heard about Beacon before but never thought much about it. Now he was on some kind of plane heading for Beacon academy. He may have been invited to go to this school but this would be the first time he would be going to a school that taught hunters and huntresses.

He looked around and let out another sigh.

_**Colbalt: "so bored, should have charged my music player when I had the chance. There's nothing to do. I would at least expect them to show a movie or something."**_

Suddenly a person appeared on the screen. "My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

_**Colbalt:"well there's something."**_

Goodwitch: "You are among the privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future huntsman and huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it's your turn to provide the knowledge and the training to protect our world." The hologram disappears.

Colbalt: "Now back to the boredom."

"Is this seat taken?"

Col looked up to see a familiar face.

Colbalt: "Blake? Is that you?" he smiled at his old friend

Blake: "Yes. Long time no see." She sat next to him

Colbalt: "Yeah, How long has it been?"

Blake: "Around two years, you've gotten taller and I see you're still wearing that scarf."

Colbalt: "Hey, you're one to talk, your still using the bow I got you." He smiled at her and put a hand on his scarf "Besides it's the easiest way to hide "you know".

Blake frown"You really don't like it when people see it do you."

Colbalt:" No, it just that people tend to ask difficult questions when they see it and I hate explaining it every time."

The conversation started to take a depressing turn

Colbalt: "Anyway, are you still with the…"

Blake covered his mouth before he could say anymore.

Blake: "You should ask that question later, when there aren't many people around."

Colbalt: "Ok, then we'll talk more about it in detail later but all I want to know is are you still with them?"

Blake smiled a bit. "No I left them a while ago."

Colbalt: "Hm, How did Adam take it?"

Blake frowned "I'm not sure. Last time I saw him, I left him on top of a train."

Colbalt: "Wow, that's one way to get dumped"

Blake glared at him.

Colbalt: "What? You know me and him never saw eye to eye. Or eye to mask."

Blake smiled "you haven't changed."

Colbalt: "No I haven't." He looked down to the book in her hands. "And nether have you. Always having your nose in a book. Are you still reading those weird books of your?"

Blake blushed and hid the book away. "Hey look out the window."

_**Colbalt: "So that would be a yes."**_ He decided to not push it any farther and did as she said. He looked out the window to see the school below.

Colbalt smiled "So this is where we'll be for the next few years."

"Welcome to Beacon."

end

first chapter basically the introduction.

please review

see you next time


End file.
